This invention relates to a packaging tray, and has particular application to the packaging of fruit for transport and/or display. Fruit, and in particular kiwifruit, has been packaged in moulded recesses vacuum formed in PVC sheet, with each recess corresponding to the average shape of the fruit to be packed within the tray. These vacuum formed PVC sheets are referred to as pocket packs, and are placed within a supporting outer carton or tray formed out of wood, cardboard or other material.
Existing pocket packs are not satisfactory as fruit can vary in size and shape, from season to season, and from orchard to orchard, thus making it difficult to pack a variety of fruit into a pocket pack having recesses of predetermined size and shape.
There is a need for an improved packaging system enabling variations in fruit size or shape within a size range or count to be accommodated without the fruit appearing too loose within the recesses or without the fruit being damaged by being too large for the recesses.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved packaging tray which will go some way towards meeting the above mentioned need, or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.